


Sobiwan + Waiting impatiently for something

by riselioness



Series: Tumblr fic [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Microfic, Tumblr Fic, Tumblr Prompts, prompts, sobiwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riselioness/pseuds/riselioness
Summary: For mrstater/khaleesa(Prompts here: https://riselioness.tumblr.com/post/613739358914215936/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sabé
Series: Tumblr fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697113
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Sobiwan + Waiting impatiently for something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrstater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrstater/gifts).



Still no sign of her.

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to check his comm again. He would have heard it beep - he was anxious, not temporarily deaf.

He brushed imaginary lint of his cloak, and adjusted his sleeves.

Cody looked at him, and made a token attempt to suppress his smile. “She’s just late. She’ll be here.”

“She’s never late.”

“You know, in some cultures it’s traditional. I really don’t think you need to worry, Obi-Wan.”

“Yes, well it’s not your wedding, is it?”

“Stars, no. No disrespect to your young lady.” Cody paused. “It’s a shame Commander Skywalker’s offworld.”

“Yes.” Obi-Wan gave a sigh. “Though it does make things simpler. He’s never liked Sabé.” He ran a hand through his hair, then tried to flatten it down again. “But I don’t want to think about that right now.”

Cody looked over Obi-Wan’s shoulder and smiled. Obi-Wan turned quickly.

There she was.

Later, he would admire the pearls that hung from her ears and nestled in her hair. He would appreciate how the undyed fabric of her gown complemented his Jedi robes, at the same time as the ornate embroidery honoured Naboo traditions. 

But right now, all he could see was her.

“Worth the wait?” murmured Cody.

Obi-Wan let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding, as Sabé started walking towards him. 

Worth the wait, and then some.


End file.
